ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Houlinga
is a kaiju that first appeared in episode 10 of Ultraman X. Subtitle: History Ultraman X A long time ago, at least four Houlingas appeared at Sakane Village, slept there, and became a mountain one at a time. In the present, another Houlinga appeared at Sakane Village, specifically Area Y3-M1, but showed no signs of further movements a month later as Xio went over to investigate. Usually, all it did was sit on the empty land and photosynthesize but appeared to be very malnourished. As this happens, the villagers decided to use him as a centerpiece of their village tourism. When Xio deployed to medicate this monster, they distracted it with the Sky Musketty long enough for the Land Musketty to launch the medicine filled ampoule at Houlinga. It's nutrition levels rose faster than expected and its vines began to rampage throughout the village. Daichi Ozora apologized to Houlinga, along with a girl named Hana, for giving it the shot. Xio was then tasked by the Mayor, with relocating the monster away from the village so no more damage can be dealt, upsetting Hana because Houlinga wanted to join its kin who were currently mountains. As Xio treated to remove Houlinga, it became upset and began to release its pollen all over the village, blocking the inhabitants and Xio members' vision and making them sneeze. Daichi then transformed into Ultraman X to stop Houlinga. After containing the pollen with his X Barrier Dome, X tried to calm Houlinga down but ending up fighting with the monster, X he used his Purify Wave to calm down Houlinga. Houlinga then transformed into a mountain, joining his family, and replenishing the land. Houlinga reappeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Houlinga, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Houlinga's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Houlinga, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Houlinga's suit was modified from Peginera in Ultraseven X, while its flower-like mouth feature was taken from Sorichran from Ultraman Mebius. *In an original planning, Cloudos was supposed to appear in place of Houlinga. However, wanting a new monster, the Tsuburaya Productions at first design , which was based on the Japanese fisherman god Ebisu and the 1991 horror film Ghost Hunter: Hiruko before adding several plant-like props, thus renamed Houlinga. *Houlinga's name is deprived from a Kaminga, the Sakane Village's name for a god, that suddenly appears and makes the soil richer. *Houlinga's name was greatly debated among Sakane Village's residents, among it's alternate names were suggested by the mayor, and . The former is a reference to Loch Ness Monster and the latter foreshadows the end of its life cycle. *Houlinga is the first Ultra Kaiju to have its moe anthropomorphism appears on-screen. Data - Cyber= Cyber Houlinga :;Stats *Height: 42m *Weight: 103,000t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 }} Merchandise Houlinga is released as part of the Ultra Monster X series. He is #5 in this toy line. Gallery Monster is not Moving.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 005.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 006.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 007.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 001.png Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 008.jpg Ultraman X-Houlinga Screenshot 009.jpg HOULINGA-X.jpg k28_a Houlinga.png id:Houlinga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Plants Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju